


Casualty

by AyzuLK



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Butterfly Effect, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Dave Kantz morreu no Vietnam.Apenas mais um soldado que morreu em combate.





	Casualty

O barulho de tiros e o cheiro de pólvora não era algo estranho a ele. Naquele ponto era natural, assim como a morte que o rodeava.  
Saltou para uma zona mais alta, a luz azul passando desapercebida em meio ao caos.  
Seu coração batia acelerado, um gosto amargo em sua boca e um peso em suas costas sabendo o que estava prestes a fazer.  
Ele o encontrou sem muita dificuldade na trincheira e preparou sua mira.  
Não podia hesitar, nunca havia hesitado antes.  
Parece que havia uma primeira vez para tudo.

  
_Faltava 3 dias para o apocalipse quando um desconhecido bateu na porta deles, uma maleta e carta na mão, anunciando o local e horário do funeral._  
_Cinco era bom em prever o que aconteceria, afinal esse fora seu trabalho por anos._  
_Ele não havia previsto isso._  
_Ele nem mesmo havia notado a ausência de Klaus até aquela manhã, até precisar reunir todos para discutir sobre o apocalipse. Nenhum deles havia notado, ou dado importância. Sumir sem mais nem menos era algo que Klaus fazia desde os 13 anos._  
_Não, Cinco não previu isso._  
_O advogado saiu pelo portão e continuava olhando a carta em choque. Ele não notara para onde os outros haviam ido depois da leitura, Diego o primeiro a sumir. Ele não via nada além do que estava escrito ali._  
_Klaus estava morto. Havia morrido dias atrás, de velhice, na própria cama em Kansas._  
_Klaus havia viajado para o passado, lutado uma guerra e vivido sua vida tranquilamente em uma fazenda com um homem chamado Dave Kantz._  
_Klaus morreu aos 81 anos, longe de todos eles, deixando para trás uma carta e uma maleta de viagem no tempo, 3 dias antes do apocalipse._  
_E Cinco não sabia o que pensar. Ele nem mesmo podia o culpar por isso, não ao ler tudo o que estava escrito ali. Klaus havia visto sua chance de ter sua paz e se agarrado a ela, e por mais que os outros dissessem que não, sabia que todos eles teriam feito o mesmo._  
_Cinco entendia Klaus._  
_Ainda assim ele precisava dele. Todos eles. Incompletos eles falhariam, como seus irmãos haviam falhado sem ele pela primeira vez._  
_Cinco olhou a carta e a maleta sentindo certo pesar, mas a decisão já parecia tomada._  
_-Me desculpe, Klaus._  
_Uma vida não valia 7 bilhões._

  
O tiro fora limpo, atingindo o homem na trincheira.  
Cinco não ficou para ver a reação do seu irmão. 

Ele não _conseguiria_ ficar e ver o que havia feito com ele.

 _'Eu fui feliz.'_ A carta havia dito _'Eu fui feliz como nunca imaginei que poderia ser, se isso trouxer conforto à vocês, eu fui feliz...'_

O futuro se retorceu mudando seu rumo completamente, as chances de sobrevivência ido de 0 para alguma chance pelo menos.  
Dave Kantz morreu aos 28 anos no Vietnam, mais um soldado perdido em combate.  
Sua morte havia tido um efeito no futuro que ninguém entenderia.  
Sua morte havia mudado tudo.


End file.
